


Color Wheel

by KiraMyst



Series: Alaria: World of Legends [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alaria - Freeform, Alarian, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Female Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Fictional Religion & Theology, Higher/Lower Legenderies, Klass', LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Red and Blue BFFs, Red is Ashs' Father, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Ashana Ketchum has passed Initiation and has decided to begin her Journey in her Home Region of Kanto.All the while learning what it really means to be an Adept and what that means for her in particular.As malevolent forces are at work in Alaria, it needs its greatest defenders to work together to save their beloved world from ruination by those who feel that the world should be a certain way.^_^'Adept' Ashana Ketchum, joined by her friends; 'Elementalist' Mistivinia Waterflower and 'Empath' Brockasan Slate, travel over Kanto together.Meeting Beloved Teammates, Friends for Life, Rivals to Challenge, Criminals to Stop and/or Redeem, the Famous to get to know; as well meeting Gods, Legends and More!.
Relationships: Ashana Ketchum/Alain Sycamore, Ashana Ketchum/Gladion Aether, Ashana Ketchum/Steven Stone, Brockasan Slate/Professor Ivy, Caroline Maple/Norman Maple, Cilano Valentine/Lillian Aether, Dahna Ketchum/Khrimson Ketchum, Dawnya Berlitz/Nando, Irisia Daggerhorn/Kiaware Moha'na, Mallowoana Kallona/Lanala Amari, Marigold Oak/Tikko Oak, Maxwell Maple/Bonnie Solaris, Maylisse Maple/Drew, Mistivinia Water/?, Serena d'Azur/Tristin Sketchit, Sophocles Regelia/?
Series: Alaria: World of Legends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742476
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This an AU for the Pokémon Anime and Films.  
> This does hold a special place for me, as Pokémon is the franchise is started loving as a child, you could say it's my first Fandom :)  
> Hope you guys like it!

Prologue

The are all to aware that planets or people go through tines of struggle and uncertainty, indeed what is life with them.

Alaria has certainly never been an exception but in these recent times it feels to them, that there is something more in the air, the problems seem to be growing with hidden agendas long kept dormant are now becoming active.

The G-Man Corps, International Police, Ranger Union, Aura Guardians, Highest-Level Klass' and the Legendaries have all been keeping an eye on things. All that might is for naught though, even with all their power and scope, they have a limited reach.

And so, she is born, the one to Patch-Up Differences, Resolve Ancient Conflicts, Thwart the schemes of various Crime Syndicates, put a stop to Dictators' World Dominations and the Destruction everything the World of Alaria holds dear.

All the while she, with support from her friends both people and Pokémon, works her way up the League and to achieve her ultimate dream;

The grueling completion of dedicated learning, study and experience to the gain the rare Generalist Mastery and become a 'Pokémon Master'.

This is easier said than done at the best of times.

But with help of the ones around her, she can do it.

As the Chosen Ones' Time is Here.


	2. Sparking Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's just like you"  
> "She is, isnt she"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter, hope you guys like it :)
> 
> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Pokemon belongs to Nintendo:(  
> #Claimer-I do own my take on a Female!Ash and other characters, peoples, buildings, places.  
> As is my creations of Alarian Culture, Gods & Religion:)
> 
> #Warning!:-  
> If you have any issues with LGBTQ+ themes, please stop reading this and the side fic 'Myst Files: AWoL, because the Alarian way of life has been inclusive since ancient times and they haven't had the need for the movement as we have here on Earth ;)  
> They same goes with the existence and worship of multiple gods.

Chapter One  
  
Sparking Embers

The Kanto Region, a land east of the Region of Johto and to the south a the Region of Sinnoh. All major cities and town are named after a color and their different hues. With a temperate climate the Region boasts a land mostly of forest and plains. There's a large bay that opens to the sea in southwest. The Kanto and Johto Region are separated with the Indigo Plateau and Victory Road located between them.  
  
Pallet Town is a small sleepy town found in western Kanto with dirt trails and wide open spaces. The quiet stillness of the early morning, punctuated with the straining screams of childbirth coming from the house with the red roof at the end of the road to the Lab on the hill.  
  
The screams died down, just as the sun finished cresting, as new piercing wails fill the air, the cries belonging to a pink and red covered newborn baby who wants no part in vacating the only home it's ever known.  
  
"I know, I know" whispered the midwife, taking the latest baby she'd just help usher into the world, away to clean the birthing fluids off.  
  
The woman on the stained bed, with her sweat-filled auburn shoulder length straight hair, warm brown eyes closed in exhaustion, pale skinned body turn a light pink from enduring the pains of labor for over half the night, finally start to calm as she catches her breath.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Xerneas" a deep voice prayed as movement next to her, as a tall spiky-raven haired man with glowing warm red eyes and olive skin lend down to his tired wife on the bed, "Well done, honey," he whispered softly stroking a pink sweat-flushed white cheek, while his other hand is gripped tight, nearly purple from having his wife squeeze it for all it was worth.  
  
Opening her eyes, "Love you," she whispers hoarsely, smiling slightly up at her husband, finally letting up on the death grip she has on his hand.  
  
"Love you, too," he replies back, shaking out his hand before bring it up and to join the other one on her opposite cheek, leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips.  
  
Husband and wife look up from each other to the returning midwife with a white-wrapped bundle in her arms, "The baby's a girl" she said beaming, passing over the baby to the mother.  
  
"A Girl," they both start smiling wildly, straining up, as he helps his wife, into a more comfortable upright position, tears of happiness in their eyes.  
  
The woman takes her child, holding her against her chest, looking down and taking in the small scrunch-up face, the flailing little arms with the tiny-fisted fingers, the tiny hint of the horizontal lightning bolts on both her cheek as sign she inherited the birth marks of her father and the wafts of hair that she can see are the same raven as her father.  
  
Pulling her up closer "Hi, sweetheart", she whispers lovingly, "I'm your mommy," she say as the baby's' eyes finally blink open revealing big luminous deep amber eyes.  
  
Looking up at the man settling in next to her on the bed, "Oh, Khrimson, she's just like you", the both look back down at her.  
  
Huffing a laugh as he thumbs one his baby girls' bolt birth marks that they both share, he remarks "Well Dahna, she has your button nose and eye shape but yes your right, she is, isn't she" the man, Khrimson observes that with the fact his daughter has his coloring, they do look a lot alike, indeed.  
  
Daughter. "I have a daughter," Khrim exclaims in stunned disbelief, looking down at the little being he help created with a sense of wonder.  
  
Dahna looks up from the baby, spotting the look on her husband face, smiling at him saying "Yes, Khrim, you have a daughter."  
  
Glances back at up her,"We have a daughter," he says says softly as his eyes dart back down to his little girl, not wanting to look away from her for a second.  
  
Dahna smiling to herself "Do want to hold her," offers knowing it's his time now after having carried the baby for the past nine months.  
  
Head jerking up as eyes widen slightly, "Yes," he stutters out, he'd been waiting long enough to meet his first born ever since feeling the first kick months ago.  
  
The midwife comes back over having been quietly preparing for the after birth and giving so time to greet the new addition, "Okay, Mr Ketchum, just like I taught you, ready?" she asks, helping Dahna to transfer the the baby from over the Khrimson, letting go and stepping back once he's gotten a firm hold.   
  
Fussing slightly at the sudden movement, the baby moves around a little, as Khrimson get her situated. "Got it," he tell them swaying slightly moving away from the bed, as the midwife goes over to his wife, as they begin to push out the placenta.  
  
The midwife then changes the sheets before giving Dahna a sponge bath and then helping her to put on clean clothes.  
  
Bringing her closer to him, "There's my beautiful cloud" says Red cradling his daughter in his arms. "Cloud?," Dahna asks rasing an amused eyebrow, as she watches from the bed as "Yeah," not looking up as he answers, "My girl here is as light as a cloud, she's so light".  
  
They both look down at the baby, as he comes back to sit beside her on the bed while she wriggles around in his arms, finally leaning against his chest and nuzzling it with the side of her head to rest just above his heart.   
  
Little mouth opening in a yawn as amber eyes look up at her father, when they see the Unlocking, "She shares you're Klass, Khrim", referring to the flash of blue they saw in their babys eyes.  
With slight bewilderment, "Yes, she's my Klaas, Dahna", Khrim acknowledges his wifes' observation, his own scarlet eyes flashing a similar azure.  
  
His daughters' Klass, the type of Alaran a baby's born as, is an Adept. Something that, lost in his thoughts, he can't quiet believe it.   
  
While there has been a greater than most, number of Adepts in the Ketchum Family, it's unheard of nowadays for there to be anymore than two or more in subsequent familial lines. Adepts being so rare in this era that there are very few in a generation in the whole of Alaria.  
  
Coming back to the present as a tiny hand fists his shirt, when the door opens to reveal an kind-looking elderly man named Samuel Oak the Regional Professor of Kanto and expert in Pokémon behavior.  
  
"Where's my latest grandchild?" he asks entering the room with a man following behind, closing the door, who looks to be around the same age as Khrimson with similar facial features who could only be the mans' son, Tikko Oak, otherwise known as 'Blue', with is dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin and hazel eyes he looks just like a younger more jovial version of his father.

They smile, beckoning at the newcomers, as the younger of the two men, come forward. "It's good you're here, I wasn't sure you'd make it," admits Khrimson while handing the baby over to his best friend.  
  
Accepting the baby with grace only a fellow father can have he exclaims "Khrim, My best friend, you wound me, of course I came as soon as I heard" he start to light bounce, the baby in his arms the same way he does, to calm his two month old son Gary.  
  
Looking back with a teasing grin "After all, it's not everyday, you get to witness the great Champion Red so smitten-looking". he lightly taunts noticing that while Red hasn't take his attention away from either of, the sappy look in old friends face was still there in fact, "It's only comparable to a Red that's whipped by his wife", Blue quipped.  
  
Finally looking away from his daughter and up to his so -called best friend, he crooks an eyebrow, "Like your any better with Marigold?", knowing full well Tikko is just as bad with his wife and baby son.  
"Shut up," he says, the both of them grinning at each other.  
  
"All right, son, it's my turn," getting the chance to hold his honoree baby granddaughter. When he notices something that he'd been picking up on since entering the room.  
  
"The Aura is strong with the one*," Sam contemplates, holding onto the tiny version of his old friend, finding it odd, that he's holding the girl, whose older self, he already knows and cares so much about.   
  
Sam barely needs to reach out with his mind to sense it,  
  
A baby has no control over their powers, so of course don't shield themselves and as such the raw energies can be rather intense that being the reason why only select people are allowed in the birthing room so, he filtering out the raw energy waves with his Psychic abilities, so they can concentrate.   
  
"I know, uncle Sam, I can feel it too", Red looks at his father figure, acknowledging the fact that his daughter seems to be above average by Adept standards.  
  
"We all can," Blue remarks getting up the bed after greeting Dahna, "So, you haven't said, what's her name?," Blue asks coming to stand beside his father, as Sam gives the baby back to Khrimson.  
The pair on the bed look at each other, silent conversation in their eyes and finally Dahna turns to them, "Ashana" Dahna answers, smiling leaning her head against her husband's shoulder, looking down at her baby.  
  
"Ashana?" Blue asks, looking intrigued at their use of an old Kantonese word for fate.  
  
"Ashana Ketchum" Dahna confirms, looking down at her daughter who unknowingly, is already unusual from the norm.   
  
Unlocking as an Adept has already singled her out, never mind who her father is, or what being an Adepts' Adept will mean for the coming years.  
  
Though she's not worried, her daughters strong, she knows it, she'll triumph over the odds and when she can't she'll learn from the experiences and grow into a wonderful woman.  
  
Growing tired from the birth and everything else today, she passes Ashana to the Khrimson, before Cresselia finally lulls her to a restful slumber.  
  
Back in her father arms, breathing in time with his heart, as he goes to stand with Sam and Tikko.  
  
Gazing down at the sleeping baby, Red smiles.  
  
"Welcome to the world, my little Ash-cloud" whispers Red, gazing down.  
  
~0~  
  
 _Later that evening_   
  


The noises falling as the new parents both fall asleep, exhausted.  
  
The visitors having left earlier in the day, so the little family can rest.  
  
Upstairs in the nursery, by the open window, a dim light gradually grows as an ethereal astral projection appears in the room, the being as; large white quadruped withe a gold ring around its mid section, four gold section jutting out to form a ring the arches over its side, gold talons and crest flat on the top of its head, Grey colored unbelly extending to just below the throat, white and grey protrusion extending out the back of its head, Grey mouth with white mouth guard extending up to the ears.  
  
This being is no mere being, She is Arceus' the Chief God of this world; The Creator.  
  
As Her Astral-self fully forms She glides over folding Her legs down to settle beside the crib. Her long neck craning slightly, up over the railing to look down at the baby girl within, Her dear Chosen.  
  
Sensing something the baby startles awake, but instead of crying, she looks up at the strange creature with wide amber eyes, mouth open in a little 'o', body trembling as though to move closer to the Goddess.  
  
"My Ash's finally here."  
  
An Astral-form of a white draconic quadruped with large forearms to hind legs, dark blue short-furred blunted spines across the back and with two more spike either side of the end of its tail.  
It also has a light blue underbelly and jutting out crests from around the eyes past the pointe ears at a slight upward angle, the same color as the spikes. the rest of which is covered in a slight coating of short sleek white fur.  
  
The God, Lugia; God the Oceans, comes up to the cradle, gazing at the baby, who has since fallen back to sleep, with his big deep-blue eyes, before greeting his Mother with a bow.  
  
He looks up his child sighing, "Yes, I fear she'll be sorely needed," Arceus ruefully acknowledges.  
Arceus ruefully acknowledges.  
  
"My Ash cannot do so alone"  
  
Another astral-from materializes this time into the image of a large avian, with multiple colored feathers; white covering the body, shoulder, neck. Face covered with red feathers, a mix of red, white and green for the wings. Tail feathers which go from dark to light are a yellow-orange. light orange crest on the top of the head with a golden brown beak, brown eyes and dark blue talons.  
  
"Hello, Sister," Lugia turns, watching as his counterpart Ho-Oh; The Goddess of Fate, moves towards them, with every step the feathers seem to shimmer with colors of the rainbow she uses to travel.  
  
Bowing to her father, she turns and looks at Lugia, "Hello, dear Brother," she replies, going over to see the baby, happy to see him as they rarely get to see each other outside official capacities.  
  
"She won't be alone" Arceus looks up from touching His forehead to the sleeping baby's', reassuring the duo who, after greeting each other, look to their shared Champion before turning to their Father raising their brows questioningly. 

"The Chosen One has chosen's' of her own after all," smiling He gets up as the golden mist of His blessing wafts down over Ash."

"The hatchling has a great Destiny ahead of her," Ho-Oh seeing the paths of the girl before her, leans over to gently touch her beak to the childs' forehead as her Father did, blessing her and saying goodbye before fading away as the rainbow-colored mist settles into her skin.

Also leaning down, the Ocean God nuzzles agains the little ones cheek softly whispering, "The pup will have a great number of apposition, she'll need comfort to lighten the burden of her wearied soul."   
Lugia blesses her then, with his silver-blue mist, then nuzzling the baby one last time, says bids farewell his Father before letting go of his projection too.

"I want to stay here."

A voice sounded in the quiet, Arceus glanced over at the third being whose unusual silence insuranced she'd be left alone until then.

Moving away from the shadows, the form reveals a small light-pink furred bipedal feline-like being; with a long thing tail with a narrow arrow-like blunt point, two pawed feet which are slim by the ankle and going wider by the toes, a slightly plump body, short arms and little forepaws. A wide-short neck, slight big head with large light blue eyes, short flat nose with upturned ears on top and to the side of the head.

"I admit, old friend, I was hoping you'd say that" She smiles affectionately at Her firstborn.

Arceus casts one last look at Her beloved little one, one last time,Her astral projection fades away, taking the subtle golden glow that came with it, having not gone to the trouble of masking it, as it was only them in the room.

"Don't worry Mother, I'll look after our daughter" Mew the Ancestor vows to the now nearly void, of the divine, room.

He flies down to the baby, pressing a paw against little Ashs' forehead for a second as a puff of soft pink flows over the babys' head. Darting back smiling, he drifts through the slightly open window and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you thing Pokémon and Babies together are the cutest! :)
> 
> * :) Sorry, I know, I just couldn't resist it. Azelf left me high & dry and my will  
> weakened as it kept begging to be written. ;) 
> 
> Khrim: Pronounced 'Crim.'  
> Dahna: Pronounced 'Dah-nah.'  
> Ashana: Prounced 'Ash-ah-nah.'  
> Klass: Pronounced 'Khal-las'
> 
> I'm not sure how the description went, they're not my strong suit, structuring tips and suggestion would be welcome :)
> 
> If you're interested in what Klass' are and anything else you might read in the 'Color Wheel', please check out my upcoming accompaniment fic for the 'Alaria: World of Legends' series, for more comprehensive information.  
> It's called; Myst Files: AWoL.
> 
> In this fic Arceus and Mew are gender-fluid, hence the changing of he/she pronouns, throughout the chapter, there's no typos on that front.  
> If you don't like that sort of thing, then I'm sorry, this probably isn't the fic for you :(
> 
> Having said that, why don't you give this story a go?.
> 
> Who knows, you might actually like ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So, What did you think of the Intro?  
> Let my know what you think.  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
